themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Utsuho Reiuji
"Oh, you have no sense of atmosphere, do you?" General Information Utsuho Reiuji is the main antagonist of Subterranean Animism. She's one of Satori Komeiji's pets who has lived in the underground world since before it was separated from Hell. Her job is to regulate the flames of the Hell of Blazing Fires. Utsuho first appeared as the Final Boss of Subterranean Animism, and was indirectly the main reason that the events of Undefined Fantastic Object occurred. She also appeared as a playable character in Touhou Hisoutensoku, appearing as a boss in Sanae Kochiya and Cirno's scenario. She was a target on Stage 8 in Double Spoiler and appeared in the background of Hopeless Masquerade. Personality Utsuho is somewhat childlike. She's often quite cheerful, and is extremely kind-hearted to those she cares about. She has the highest devotion possible to her owner, Satori Komeiji, and her friend, Rin Kaenbyou. However, ever since she gained Yatagarasu's powers, she's been a little off in the head. She often loses control when fighting, not stopping until she thinks she's won, which often leads to the burning destruction of the surrounding area. She would likely have already made several more attempts to satisfy the voice in the back of her head telling her to burn the world if she wouldn't in the process break a promise she made to Satori after the Evil Spirit Geyser Incident. Abilities She is able to manipulate the ultimate energy, nuclear fusion. Her abilities come from the god of nuclear fusion, Yatagarasu, and were granted to her by Kanako Yasaka in the god's attempt to turn the Hell of Blazing Fires into an energy source for Gensokyo. Essentially, this means that Utsuho's own body actually houses a divine spirit, technically making her into a branch shrine for Yatagarasu. Apparently, the duller the holder of the power, the better they can utilize it. The red eye on her chest is proof that Utsuho obtained the power of fusion by absorbing Yatagarasu because the god's eyes are red, according to Chapter Three of Cage in Lunatic Runagate. In the outside world, the prospects of putting this to use have still not been reached, and thus can surely be said to be an illusionary power. Story Before the events of Subterranean Animism, she was told by a voice that she could steal the heart of the god, Yatagarasu, that was hidden in the flames to gain a power that would fulfill the wishes of both the worlds below and above the surface. This power was nuclear fusion. Utsuho misunderstood what the voice had told her, and decided that, using these powers, she would take over Gensokyo. Her friend, Rin Kaenbyou, became worried about Utsuho, and drove evil spirits to the surface to cause an incident among the strong youkai above ground, in hope that they would come down to do something about it and, when they got there, defeat Utsuho and bring her back to her former self. What came, however, was not a strong youkai, but a strong human. In Undefined Fantastic Object, it is revealed that the geyser she created with her newfound powers wound up blowing Byakuren Hijiri's ship out from the underground and into the sky, thus starting the plot of that game. Relationships Satori Komeiji She's one of Satori's pets. In order to maintain the Hell of Blazing Fires and Palace of Earth Spirits working in proper order, Satori appointed various jobs to her pets. Orin Kaenbyou Utsuho and Orin are best old friends, since before the Underworld separated from Hell. They've known each other even before Satori started taking care of them. Koishi Komeiji She is her master's younger sister. Ray Utsuho is Ray's (accidental) creator. Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral Category:Corruption Users